Nightmare
by Editor-Bug
Summary: Piccolo consoles Gohan after he has yet another nightmare about Perfect Cell. ONE-SHOT! Read & review if you like!


(A/N: Haaa, I said I wasn't gonna write another DB fanfic for a while, but that was before I thought of THIS! ...whatever this is! Eh, it's pretty straight forward. So, please enjoy!)

* * *

 _ **KRRRSH!**_

 _"There. The rust-bucket's out of the way..." Perfect Cell directed his gaze toward Goku. "Now for Son Goku."_

 _"N...NO!" Tears in his eyes, Gohan powered up and charged at Cell. "I won't let you!"_

 _Cell disappeared._

 _When Gohan turned to face him, he had Goku by the neck._

 _"Dad!"_

 _Goku let out a strained laugh. "It's okay...Gohan..."_

 _ **KRRRSH!**_

 _Cell dropped the corpse. "And down goes Daddy. Haha! Hahahahaha!"_

 _"RRRGH! MONSTER!" Gohan's aura grew even bigger, blowing chunks of debris everywhere. "Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee-HAAA!"_

 _Cell took the blast head-on without even trying to dodge. He was completely destroyed._

 _Gohan only had a few seconds to catch his breath before he sensed Cell again._

 _"Looks like that wasn't enough," he taunted. "So, who should I kill this time around? Trunks? Krillin? Or maybe I'll just demolish everyone at once!"_

 _"Rrr...no, you won't!" Gohan somehow managed enough energy for another blast. "HAAAAA!"_

 _Cell was obliterated once more. But after a few more seconds, he appeared right in front of the petrified half-Saiyan._

 _"You're...you're still...?!"_

 _Cell smirked cruelly. "Foolish boy. You really thought you'd gotten rid of me? **You will NEVER get rid of me..."**_

"AHH!" Gohan sat straight up in bed.

He hyperventilated as his eyes darted around the room.

Another nightmare.

When his breathing had calmed down, he got up. His first thought was to go to his mother for comfort, but she was a few months into her pregnancy now, and Gohan wanted her to get all the rest she could.

So, he just paced back and forth, trying his hardest to clear his mind.

"...huh?"

He noticed a figure in the window.

"Piccolo!"

Gohan honestly wasn't that surprised; his beloved mentor/friend never seemed too far away. He met him at the window.

"Piccolo, what're you doing here so late?"

"I happened to be in the area," Piccolo lied casually.

Gohan gave him a skeptical look.

"...I just watch you sleep sometimes."

"Oh, well, I'm only out of bed because I had a bad dream."

"About?"

Gohan sighed heavily. "It was about Cell again. I was completely helpless against him. He...killed them right in front of me. And no matter how many times I destroy him, he keeps coming back. I'm not sure I'll ever be rid of him..."

Piccolo eyed the boy with deep concern. While he was as grateful to Goku as anyone else, he still had lingering bitterness towards him over the pain he'd put his son through. He just HAD to give Cell a senzu bean...

"Any way I could help?"

"I mean...I don't know..." Gohan looked at the floor. "Maybe? Okay. I have an idea. Wait here."

Gohan raced out of the room and soon returned with a big book. It was a photo album, and he flicked through the first few pages.

"Ah! Here!" He pointed to a picture of him as a baby, sleeping peacefully. "These were the most comfy pajamas I ever wore! They were my dad's from when he was little, and his grandpa's from when he was little, and, and...! And they always made me feel so safe. Like my great-grandpa was with me somehow. Could you remake them for me in my size?"

Piccolo scoffed slightly. "You want me to make you new pajamas?"

"Yeah..." Gohan said meekly. "With your clothes beam."

"'Clothes beam'...?"

"You know, that thing you do where you make clothes appear?"

The Namekian went a bit red. "Let's get one thing straight. It's not a 'clothes beam', it's magic materialization."

"Oh. Do that, then. Please."

"Sure, sure," Piccolo rubbed his hands together before holding them out in front of Gohan. "HaaaAA-"

"Um, could you do it quietly, please?"

"Right..." Piccolo didn't want to find out what Chichi was like without her beauty sleep.

He merely shut his eyes and went on with the procedure.

One flash of light later, Gohan was wearing a bigger version of his yellow childhood PJ's.

"WOW!" Gohan looked all over himself. "Awesome! They're just like the old ones! Thanks, Piccolo!"

He zoomed back into bed.

"I should sleep much better now. Ah."

He felt Piccolo levitate the blanket up to his chest (with psychokinesis), but when Gohan looked up, he was gone.

"...hm."

He closed his eyes and rolled over.

As Piccolo flew away from the Son household, he could sense that Gohan's mind was clear of worry. The boy was sleeping soundly.

Piccolo grinned.

"Sleep tight, Gohan."

 _Gohan and Piccolo lay beside each other in a grassy field. They simply stared up at the clouds._

 _"...hey, Piccolo?"_

 _"Mm?"_

 _"What do you think my dad's doing right now?"_

 _"He's probably training, so he can be as strong as you."_

 _"You really think so?"_

 _"I know so."_

* * *

(A/N: And that's that. I'm pretty happy with it! Please review and fave if you are too, point out any mistakes, and don't forget to check out my profile for more stories. Au revoir!)


End file.
